Drive trains in motor vehicles with automatic transmissions and hydrodynamic torque converters effective as fluid clutches are known. As a rule, the torque converter is received on a transmission stub. Furthermore, from German Patent Application No. 10 2006 042 441 A1, it is well known that the bearing of the transmission input shaft is mounted by means of a hub fixed on the housing disposed on the outside circumference of the transmission input shaft. The German Patent No. 198 22 665 A1 discloses a pilot bearing for the transmission input shaft, with which the outside circumference of the transmission input shaft is supported in a pilot bushing of the housing. Such bearings of the transmission input shaft on the outside circumference require additional space and are costly when hubs are used.